Familiar of Zero The Faery King
by Dominique Icefall
Summary: So I took my favorite Harry Potter characters and made them Fairy's, and made Harry a king and then sent them to Familiar Zero because why not? Just an idea I had. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Louise was wide eyed at the _Person_ she had summoned to be her Familiar and the _People_ who came with him. The man who bore the Familiar contract was tall, about 6ft. With long raven black hair tied at the nape of his neck, startling green eyes, and otherworldly white skin. He sat wide eyed in a chair, a crown of golden leaves upon his head. He wore a long robe of silk in dark green and silver. Kneeling on his left were three women, all had long vibrant hair and bright eyes and wore long silken dresses, the red haired woman wore a black corset, dark green leggings, and a green partical dress and brown hunter's boots. The brown haired woman wore a dress of flowing blues and held a large black book to her chest. The woman with snow blonde hair wore a dress of silver and green. Kneeling on the right of the _Noble_ , Louise gulped, were three men. Their ears had pointed tips, and as she glanced back she noticed they all had pointed ears, the three kneeling men wore robes as well. The red headed man, the blond haired man, and the brown haired man glanced to the women.

As one all six stood and formed a wall between the now amused Noble and the class of gaping mages. The three men, and the red haired woman pulled out weapons, the red heads held swords, the brown haired man and the blond man held bows and arrows.

"Who Dares _Kidnap_ our King?" The red haired girl spoke, her blade held expertly before her as she walked towards the anyone could say anything the crowned man chuckled and stood.

"Now now, Gin, I'm sure they didn't mean to summon foreign royalty. We must give them a chance to explain themselves before we declare war." His voice was strong, full of power and warning. The weapons were lowered, but not put away, as they stepped aside and bowed to their King.

"Yes, My King." They chanted together.

"I'm Hadrian TerVans King of the Faery, From the Realm of the Fays." The black haired man introduced. Louise sighed shakily as she remembered her lessons on dealing with Nobility and hope she didn't offend the KING she had _SUMMONED._

"I'm Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, I'm very sorry for the sudden inconvenience." She said as she bowed deeply to the King.

"Rise young Lady, All can be forgiven as soon as I meet with the Leader of this Land. I'll need proper permission if I'm to be here for any length of time. Not only have you brought me away from my Kingdom, but you've brought the High Council with me, so Needs Must."

So the Teacher, Louise, and the foreign King and his council walked to the Dean's office. They met with the Dean, and he messaged the Royal Family, who acknowledged King Hadrian as a foreign King and Representative. They had written a rough treaty and became tentative allies for now.

Louise sat at the Lunch table and ate calmly as she listened to King TerVans start making plans.

"Lady Hermione, Find the library. We need to know the History, the hierarchy, and the types of Magic this Land is built upon." The brown haired woman smiled, bowed, "Yes My King." and left.

"Lord Neville, Find out if the plants, gardens or local animals that are not Bound to a Mage, are similar or not to our home land, find out how magic affects nature here if it does at all." The brown haired man smiled, bowed, "Yes My King." and left.

"Lord Draco, Help Lady Hermione research the Nobility and Royalty of this Land." The Blond man bowed, "Of Course My King." And left.

"Dame Gina, Sir Ron, Make sure all weapons are ready for sudden use." The two redheads grinned, brought their left arms over their right breast, and bowed. "As You command my King." And they left.

Louise watched the King and the remaining Council member. The blonde walked forward and sat next to the King on the table top.

"Hadrian," The blonde whispered softly.

"Lady Luna, is your connection to magic still strong?" King Hadrian asked the blonde.

Lady Luna smiled softly as she placed her hand on King Hadrian's head.

"The Earth remains solid, Fire still burns, The Air is free, and water forever changing . Magic flows and Magic lives." The blonde smiled. King Hadrian held the blonde's hand, kissed her palm, and gave a smile of his own.

"Thank you My Lady."


	2. Chapter 2

"Now Young Lady, You should explain the contract I bare that has yet to be signed." King TerVans ordered politely. Louise was still quite unbalanced. Having summoned anyone as her familiar puts her above them as their master but he's a King so he's above her in Status, so does that make her the familiar? They have magic too, different as it is, it is still magic. So with a calming breath she explained the familiar contact as they learned it in class, pushing her own doubts and confusion to the side.

"A Familiar Contract you say, signed with a kiss? That must be why the contract runes appeared but haven't be activated. For a Faery of my Rank to kiss another would declare my wish for a courtship. Faery's only take one Mate, and remain faithfully loyal for the rest of their very long lives." King TerVans explained. Louise was suddenly very happy she had been to shocked to finish the contract earlier. She didn't want to marry anyone right now.

Lady Luna smiled as she left her King with the Lady Summoner. For now she needed to find her Lion. She wandered the halls of the strange Magic Academy. Her long blonde hair, and formal dress robes drew many curious gazes. Luna glided through the halls, a dance in her step as she followed her magic to her Lion. He was outside, near the left half of the building. Luna smiled and giggled as she danced through the halls. A melody falling from her lips as she let her magic lift her higher. The ceiling wasn't as high as the one's in Harry's castles but they were high enough. Students watched wide eyed as the blonde woman danced in the air as she sang. Soft and gentle waves of magic swirled around her as she passed them by. No one knew how she did what she did, and could only watch as the beauty danced through the air and out of sight.

"Two swords, three bows, and 72 arrows." Gina told her brother as she sat down next to him. Ron nodded as he finished checking the daggers.

"Twelve daggers. All in good condition." He informed her. The two redheads met each other's gaze for only a second before they were lunging for the nearest weapon. Gina held her sword while Ron had grabbed the daggers. Ron threw a dagger at her and she knocked it away with her blade. Ron ran straight at her and she swung her sword at him. The chased each other around the sparing room, metal on metal ringing through the room as their fight got faster. Gina used a dagger from the floor and dropped her sword. Ron smirked as she did. He ran at her again. She jumped away and to the side. Not missing a beat she spun around until she was behind him then jumped onto his back. She held the blade of the knife to her brother's throat.

"Surrender?" Gina asked sweetly.

"Like Hell," Ron laughed. With a twist he pulled away, the blade cutting his check as he threw her off his back, over his head, and to the ground.

Gina's enraged scream echoed through the Academy as the siblings continued to fight.

Lord Draco had never missed his usual paperwork before. Sitting here, in an unknown land with unknown laws and unknown magic he missed his office. Lady Hermione, at least, seemed to be able to focus. But of course, she was always the most focused out of the council. Draco took a breath, because sighing is unrefined, and got back to work.

 _The King of Tristan, and his wife the Queen,_

 _Their Daughter, Pri_ _ncess_ _Henrietta next in line to be Queen_

Lord Neville was quite confused. There was magic in the land and plants, but barely any in the animals not called Familiars, or the people who weren't the Nobles. From what he found, he and Lady Hermione would be able to recreate their potions and slaves but wouldn't work on anyone not a Faery or a Noble. What confused Neville was the how, as how could the people or animals live with so little magic? He knew it must be from the different realm but it didn't help the unsettled feeling in his chest. When Lady Luna flew into the clearing, smile wide and eyes glowing Neville let his fears rest. If Luna could still feel magic then all would be fine.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry wondered when he became so used to being thrown into unexpected situations. He walked down the halls of Tristian Academy of Magic and testing a few first-year spells. As a boarding school, the Academy wouldn't have guest rooms. Building an embassy would be a good idea, but that would take at least a week. Hermione would have to connect it to the Fay Homeland, and Earth, and Ward it as well. Hopefully, when the portal is finished, Harry would be able to check up on Teddy. Who knows what kind of trouble a five-year-old Acting King could get into.

Harry rubbed circles on his temple trying to relieve a headache. He could just see it now. Dessert for every meal, until 'King Teddy' got a stomach ache and Madam Weasley marched into the castle to help. Then Teddy would make toys and entertainment free, which would be greatly appreciated by the masses until the economy suffered. Madam Weasley, for all she was a good and smart woman, wasn't very good at understanding how the economy worked. By making things cheaper she'd see it as helping...then there'd be riots in the streets and who knows what else. At least Harry knew he could trust Madam Weasley and the castle staff to protect and watch over Teddy while he was in charge...

"Would my kingdom still be standing..."

"Isn't that Zero's Familiar?" Someone said.

"Isn't he a foreign King tho?" A girl asked.

"How does that work?"

Harry wanted to roll his eyes. Wherever he goes, teens were always so...gossipy. He ignored the curious students as he walked until he was stopped by a blond with bright blue eyes.

"Your Highness," a teen said. "If you don't mind me asking, how does the Familiar contract affect you?"

"How indeed?" Harry said. "It reminds me of Guardian contract my people have,"

Harry continued his walk, the teen walking beside him.

"I'm not sure I understand,"

"Truly interested in my answer are you?"

"That I am,"

Harry hummed, looking to the night sky as he thought of his answer. He didn't feel fatherly towards young Miss Louise, but there was a persistent need to keep her safe. It nagged at his magic, needing to assure himself she was alright, but not more than he did for his council...

"Maybe not quite the Guardian contract," Harry admitted. "more like she's a dear friend of mine,"

"A friend...that is odd..."

"I am from another Realm," Harry said. "Could just be the Incantation wasn't compatible with my Realm's magic or my own and changed to accommodate,"

"That doesn't quite explain why Zero summoned you, instead of an animal,"

"Zero?" Harry wasn't sure if he liked the negative connotations the 'nickname' held.

"Vallière's nickname," the teen explained. "She has a zero success rate when it comes to spell-casting. She always blows stuff up instead,"

"I see," Harry made a tight turn on the spot, vanishing with a soft 'pop' from the hallway leaving the blond boy alone in the hallway.

Draco transfigured a few available chairs into a nice couch. Whatever drove Lady Hermione to work so hard at everything she did, also leads her to overwork herself into unconsciousness. Draco kind of wished she would take better care of herself, not only a Lady but as a person too. Ever since Hadrian became King and Granger became Lady Granger it was like she changed. she used to enjoy reading, Draco knew. He'd walk into the library at Hogwarts often enough to find her reading in an alcove, a soft smile on her face and m delighted squeaks as she read. Now though, it was like reading had become a chore for her. Maybe one day, the stubborn woman would tell him.

Draco carefully carried the sleeping young woman to the couch. Transfiguring his over-robe into a blanket, he tucked her in with a frown.

Maybe one day, he thought, he'd be brave enough to ask.

Neville followed Luna as she leads him through the Academy. She was smiling, but also gazing at the air with a resigned but fond smile.

"When trouble can't be found," Luna sighed. "Then trouble they must find,"

"Who found trouble?" Nevile asked.

"Found? None to be found,"

"But they did find it?"

"Find it they did,"

"So who went to find trouble?"

Luna just giggled as she walked up to a training room.

"You shall see,"

Neville glanced at Luna with a worried grin. She opened the doors of the training room and Nevile wasn't suprised.

Ginny sat against the far wall. A large cut on her face and her hands in tatters. Her uniform was damaged too, but she was grinning. her blue eyes alight with humor.

Ron was half unconscious on the weapons table, the weapons themselves scattered throughout the room. Ron had just as many cuts and bruises as Ginny, but with his uniform mostly gone, his injuries were easier to see.

"By Merlin!" Neville said. "What, by Harry's cursed luck, did you two do?"

"...tested the weapons in battle?" Ginny offered.

"I need a healer," Ron stated instead.

"Of course you bloody do," Neville said. "I haven't even figured out where to find any potions ingredients!"

"Just take us to the infirmary then," Ginny coughed. "we'll suffer through our healing like the good little brats we are,"

Neville eyed them for a second. Luna skipping over to help Ginny to her feet, before he groaned and went to carry Ron.

"I can't believe you actually fought to surrender in unknown territory," Neville said as they walked to the infirmary.

"I was worth it," Ginny said.

Neville just sighed and kept walking. Maybe Harry would lecture them when he found out?

Or maybe he'd just laugh and mother hen them until they were healed...


End file.
